


Morning Crepes

by kirbapy



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Body Positivity, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, He/They Leif, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, NBLM, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, Romantic Fluff, They/Them Leif, body acceptance, fat acceptance, mlm, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbapy/pseuds/kirbapy
Summary: Kabbu makes breakfast for Leif and Vi, but both of them pick up that he's not eating. They talk about him, eating, and his body.
Relationships: Kabbu & Leif & Vi (Bug Fables), Kabbu & Vi (Bug Fables), Kabbu/Leif (Bug Fables), Leif & Vi (Bug Fables)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	Morning Crepes

**Author's Note:**

> CW FOR: DISCUSSIONS OF BODY IMAGE, DISORDERED EATING, AND WEIGHT. 
> 
> Hi!! Thank you so much for checking this out! I really wanted to write a Bug Fables fanfic considering there aren't that many. It makes me really happy that there is a fat character in Bug Fables, but there is definitely still fatphobic comments in the game--And Kabbu is shown to feel bad and self-conscious about his body. Which sucks! I wanted to address that yes, he is fat, and I wanted to address his feelings on it--But I also wanted to provide comfort along with it for him. I wrote about with my own issues with eating as well! I wrote this last night and got around to posting it today!
> 
> I am not a fat person--I am skinny! Please feel free to correct me if I have made any mistakes.

It wasn’t a surprise that most of the cooking ended up shirked off onto Kabbu—Vi most simply hated the whole process from the prep work to the cleaning, whereas Leif could never quite gauge the right temperature and left everyone either awkwardly waiting for their food to cool or heading over to the microwave for necessary reheating. But, yet again, it was no surprise that Kabbu enjoyed this. There was more than just one occasion where Leif had teasingly called Kabbu the perfect bride candidate, and both he and Vi had pitched in to buy Kabbu the most embarrassing apron they could. (Unfortunately, their teasing efforts fell on one of the densest bugs, and Kabbu more than happily accepted their gift with tears bubbling in his eyes.)

The day wasn’t going to hold busy for them, no new missions or quests, but still all the same, the sun sparkled in through the lucent windows with the curtains drawn, just how Kabbu liked, and despite dawn just rising, he was already wide awake and ready to get cracking down on making breakfast. Although it was just the three of them, it was like making a feast for four or five, at least. (Well, technically, there  _ was _ four of them, which could explain Leif’s large appetite, but Kabbu wasn’t going to ask Leif about such things just from curiosity alone.) Even if his body was stiff from just waking, Kabbu’s body quickly worked on autopilot as his routine started for the day, and he’d finished nearly all the prep work that he had to do for what he was making, and soon, the sweet smell of food began to waft throughout the house, sure to wake up Vi and Leif rather soon.

Kabbu hummed happily along as he flipped food over in the pan—He had decided to make crepes, and although it was a rather simple dish, it could be hard to get the thickness just right, or get the perfect texture that one desires. Thankfully, Kabbu had much practice, both from cooking back up north with Bit and his master, but also from having to cook for two of the hungriest stomachs in Bugaria. He set aside crepes on three plates, glazing Vi’s carefully with honey (something he discovered her bee instincts still craved), and Leif’s with a medley of sweet tasting jams that he was sure to take delight in. Kabbu placed a small portion on his plate, leaving them plain before cooking off the rest of the batter for extras, adding along to Vi and Leif’s plate as he did so, making sure they both had plenty each, and that Leif had  _ plenty _ plenty for himself.

When the last of the batter had finally been sizzled off, Kabbu flicked the heat off the stove and left the pan where it was—It was always a bad habit to immediately wash them off, with what damage it can cause. He grabbed all three plates, holding both Vi and Leif’s in his palms, and his along his forearm, almost like a waitress, and before he could even spin around, he felt a familiar, gentle and cool presence bump up against the crook of his neck with an increase of weight. With a small giggle, Kabbu didn’t move, but a grin crossed his face.

“Good morning, Leif,” he said.

“Mmfbgg…” was all Leif managed in response, nuzzling his face further into Kabbu, the fur on his neck tickling his cheeks. Kabbu gave an affectionate sigh, nudging Leif’s head up and turning around to head over to the dining table to set all the plates down.

“Still always so cranky in the mornings, huh? Perhaps if you didn’t spend all night playing spy cards with Vi or trying to get perfect scores on all those rhythm games, you wouldn’t be so tired.” Kabbu chided gently, though it was clear there was no malintent behind any of his words—Just simple love and kindness, seeping its way out for Leif. In a courteous response, Leif rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, we would still be sleeping right now if it weren’t for the smell of your delicious cooking, Kabbu,” Leif grumbled, but the compliment he spoke still was clear, even if he did his best to hide it. Kabbu’s cheeks tingled, but he said nothing, placing down their food and setting the table. “Is that crepes you’ve made?” Leif asked, leaning down against Kabbu, wrapping his wings around him in a subtle motion, trying to mooch of his warmth, though that part was much less subtle. Kabbu chuckled, and brought a hand against Leif’s chest, propping him up a little. Leif inhaled, giving a pleasant mumble.

“Mmm…They smell heavenly, too. We’re assuming that big plate was ours, yes? I bet it’ll taste wonderful, too,” Leif smirked, before pressing a chaste kiss against Kabbu’s cheek. “Just like you do.” Kabbu’s face deepened a few shades, and Leif quickly took that as an opportunity to rub his face up against it. “There’s that heat we like to feel…your cheeks are as soft as clouds, Kabbu.” Kabbu tried to stammer something, but all his words got caught in his throat, only furthering his embarrassment. He quickly cleared it before deftly pushing Leif away.

“A-Anyways, I do have to make my morning tea, so if you’ll—” Before Kabbu could finish his words, Leif pressed a finger quickly against his lips. “Shh, we’ll do that for you this morning.” Kabbu quickly tried to open his mouth in protest, but a familiar chill of frost spread across his lips, quickly signing to him that Leif intended to keep him quiet and do what they pleased. “We  _ won’t _ scald it, if that is what you are so worried about. However, we can’t wake up Vi at the same time, so…Mind doing that while we put the water on?” Kabbu tried to open his mouth again, but Leif interrupted. “And no, we’re not just doing this to avoid waking up Vi. We both know how, well…vicious she gets.” Kabbu gave a small chuckle, but he finally accepted with a nod, sparing Leif from having to deal with forcing him to accept any form of help or assistance.

He headed out through the kitchen and dining room, then through the hall to get to Vi’s room. When he came upon the door, he knocked gently, waiting for a response (or lack thereof). When none came, he gently creaked the door open, the light crawling through, illuminating Vi’s form from where she slept, sprawled out in the oddest position and snoring, rather loudly at that. Kabbu couldn’t help but smile dotingly for a moment in affection. He tiptoed in, walking up to Vi’s bed, before shaking her gently by her shoulders. “Hey, sleepybug,” Kabbu murmured. “It’s time to get up.” Vi groaned in response, aimlessly grabbing for her cover. Before she could get to it, Kabbu snatched it away, causing her to quickly curl up on herself. “Don’t wanna…Five more minutes.” she mumbled. Kabbu rolled his eyes playfully, but he gave her another gentle shake.

“I’ve made breakfast, you know,” Kabbu said. Vi’s antennae bolted up a little at that. Vi shifted up a little, trying to keep her expression blank and feigning a lack of interest. “Oh,” she said. “What did you make?” Kabbu giggled, now carefully folding Vi’s covers in his arms. “Crepes. And, I put lots of honey on yours.” Vi’s antennae  _ really _ sprung up at that one. “O-Oh, well then, I guess I should get up, huh? Not—Not ‘cause your cooking’s all that special. Just for the honey.” Kabbu smiled at her excuses, before offering a hand out to her. “Need help up?” She gave a nod with a small hum in response and she grabbed his hand, folding hers around his, before giving a small hop off the bed. She gave a small stretch and squeaky yawn (adorable, Kabbu thought,) before rubbing at her eyes with her free hand.

“Where’s Leif?” she asked sleepily.

“He’s making me my tea, Vi.”

Vi gave a small snort. “Sure he’s not gonna—” Kabbu cut her off.

“Yes, I’m sure he’s not going to scald it. Have more faith in them, why don’t you? He’s gotten better at it recently, you know.”

“Both of us know that even if it tastes like garbage, you’ll drink it with a smile anyways,” Vi laughed. Kabbu paused for a moment, before giving Vi’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“That I will,” he said. “You know me well, don’t you?”

Vi scoffed. “Uh, I’d hope so, considering just how many times I’ve saved your butt!”

“I’ll let you know I’ve saved you just as many times too, you know!” Kabbu retorted. Vi shrugged.

“Yeah, yeah, well, let’s just go to eat now, alright? I don’t want the food to get cold.”

Kabbu smiled.

“Yes, let’s.”

Kabbu guided her out of the room and she waddled sleepily along, her head bobbing gently to the side until he brought her to the chair in front of her plate with a stop. Grumbling, she let go of his hand and crawled up the chair before lazily grabbing the fork and knife that Leif had supposedly left there, considering Kabbu didn’t remember getting  _ that _ far in setting the table.

“Make sure to wait for Leif and I before you start eating, Vi,” Kabbu said preemptively. Kabbu heard her fork stop against her plate, and she quickly let it drop.

“What?? Psffh, as if I was gonna do that. I…I know my manners too, you know!” Vi crossed her arms and tilted her face up at Kabbu, making him chuckle.

“I know, I know. No harm in making sure though, yes?”

Kabbu got situated in his chair across from the empty one where Leif would soon sit and grabbed his napkin, daintily resting it across his lap. Neither he nor Vi had to wait long as Leif came in moments later, holding Kabbu’s tea in one hand (albeit, with a hot pad) and two cups of orange juice crutched in between his ribcage and bicep. They handed the mug silently to Kabbu before sliding the cups of orange juice across the table to where he and Vi would both be sitting. (Which was a little irresponsible if you’d ask Kabbu. Spills could always happen!) Kabbu took a hesitant sip of his tea, and although the flavor wasn’t quite the best, it quickly relaxed and warmed his whole body.

“Thank you for the tea, Leif,” Kabbu smiled.

“It was no problem,” Leif hummed. “We were glad to help.” Vi groaned, kicking her legs underneath the table.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Am I allowed to eat now??” Kabbu gave a quick look of surprise.

“Oh—Oh! Sorry, Vi. Yes, you may. Although it might do you some good to learn some patience to go along with that.” Vi was quick to shoot him a glare as sharp as needles, but her expression soon melted away as she took her first bite of crepes, and quickly began munching along happily at them. Leif ate just as fast, though he was much more apt to savor the taste than Vi was. It brought a smile to his face to see his friends—his family, enjoying his food so much, but when he looked down at his own plate…

Well, it made his stomach churn a little, simply put. He didn’t even put that much food on his plate in the first place, but still…Kabbu cut up his food, pressing into it with his fork, but never actually picking up any bites to put in his mouth. Setting it down, he opted for sipping at his tea instead while he listened to Vi and Leif talk as well as the morning ambience through the windows. He took a deep breath, appreciating the aroma and how comforting its heat felt in his hands.

“…bbu. Kabbu! Are you listening?” Vi’s voice came into focus and Kabbu quickly stumbled with his mug, splashing it a little but managing to not spill any.

“Huh?? What, yes, yes, I—” Kabbu paused, clearing his throat. “What were you saying?” Vi groaned.

“Leif and I were just trying to say your food tasted good, you dummy, but you were too zoned out to even hear!! Is something wrong? You look kinda pale, buddy.”

Before Kabbu had a chance to argue, Leif interrupted.

“You’ve barely touched your food, Kabbu. Need us to feed you?” Leif said coolly. Vi rolled her eyes at the comment, but she agreed with him.

“Yeah! Is it ‘cause it’s all bland and plain? Did you forget to put jam or whatever on it or something?”

As embarrassing as the comment was, Kabbu was far more embarrassed that Leif had managed to pick up on that.

“N-No, I’m fine, thank you. You two need to not worry so much about me! Just eat your breakfast. I think I’m full actually, so I’ll just take my tea and—” Before Kabbu could finish his sentence, Leif stepped down harshly on his foot across the table (curse their height difference) and kept him down in the chair, earning a yelp from Kabbu.

“You’re staying,” Leif said. “Isn’t it rude to leave the table without asking to be excused first?” Kabbu looked away, a little ashamed for a moment from his own manners.

“I—Yes, it is. May I be—” Leif stepped down on his foot again, adding pressure to it. “Both of us know that’s not what we meant. Something’s up.” Vi nodded along with Leif.

“Y-Yeah! And if something’s wrong, we’d want you to tell us! Because we’re a team, right? We can’t have something slowing us down just because you’re such an emotional brick that you won’t even speak a word!” Her eyes were fierce as she looked at Kabbu.

Kabbu gave a slight look of indignation. She hit the nail right on the head. “I-I am not a brick when it comes to—” Interrupted again, Kabbu felt a chill creep up his leg. Was that from Leif’s ice magic?

“Yes, you are. Don’t play dumb. We know how emotionally closed off you are, and we know how you always try to say everything’s fine and do everything yourself.”

“But everything  _ is _ fine,” Kabbu insisted.

“No, everything’s  _ not _ fine,” Leif replied. “You said you were full, yet you haven’t even eaten any of your food. All you’ve done is mush it around on your plate.” Kabbu gave a guilty look. Leif loosened his step off Kabbu’s foot, his eyes softening a little. “Are you sick? Is that it?” Leif asked.

Kabbu shook his head. “No, I’m—I’m not sick,” he replied. 

“Do you want something else to eat?” Vi tried offering. “I don’t know  _ why, _ but if this isn’t what you want to eat, we always have other stuff.”

Kabbu shook his head again. “No, I just—” 

Leif glowered. “You just what?” he asked.

“I just don’t want to eat.”

Vi looked confused, but Leif’s expression remained motionless. “Why wouldn’t you want to eat??” Vi asked, dumbfounded. “Eating is like, one of the best things ever. I don’t—” Leif silenced Vi’s rambling, placing a hand over her mouth, although that caused her to give a muffled noise of protest.

“Why don’t you want to eat, Kabbu?” Leif asked, a little more patient. Kabbu felt like his whole body was on fire at this point. If he didn’t before, he felt like throwing up now.

“I, um,” he mumbled. “I don’t…I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Leif frowned. “Too bad. We didn’t ask you about that. We asked you why you don’t want to eat.” Kabbu still shook his head.

“It’s silly,” he said.

“Don’t care,” Leif said back. “Tell us.”

Kabbu whimpered. He hated this—hated when Vi and Leif both cared in a way that made him need to be emotionally open for once.

“I…I don’t feel like that—that I deserve it?” Kabbu answered sheepishly. Vi look mystified.

“What? Why?? Everyone deserves to eat! Even…Even baddies do! And besides that, you’re the most amazing bug we’ve ever met, period!” Vi pointed her fork accusingly at Kabbu while she talked.

“I think both of you know well by now that I struggle with…my esteem,” Kabbu answered honestly. Leif gave a subtle nod as they listened. Vi’s brows furrowed.

“What does esteem have to do with eating?” she asked.

“I—I don’t,” Kabbu began. “I’m done talking about this. I’ve said too much.” Leif tutted his tongue.

“You’re done when we say you’re done,” he said.

Kabbu gulped, but nodded hesitantly to Leif’s words.

“It’s, uh—” he began, trying to find his words, which proved quite difficult as his whole body was on the verge of panic, trying to shut itself down.

“I’m fat.”

There was a beat, and everyone remained quiet for a moment. Kabbu could feel bile rise in his throat, even though there was no food in his stomach, and his legs began to shake like they might melt into puddles at any moment. Was his breathing getting faster? Kabbu couldn’t tell. Before his thoughts could spiral off further, he heard Vi speak.

“So?” she asked.

“W-What do you mean, ‘so’?” Kabbu replied shakily.

“Just ‘cause you’re fat doesn’t mean you don’t get to eat. Everyone has to eat, no matter their body type.”

“I, I mean…”

Vi scoffed. “What, so if me or Leif was fat, would you tell us that we don’t deserve to eat!”

“Wh—What??” Kabbu was appalled. “No, of course not! You both deserve to eat, no matter your weight! It would be horrible to say otherwise!”

“So, what’s so different about you?” Vi asked in genuine point.

“It’s…I’m fat, so it’s my fault, and, and if I were better, I wouldn’t be—” Kabbu felt his eyes water with hot tears, not that he let any of them fall. “I wouldn’t be like this. I snack all the time, I’m lazy, I have no self-restraint—” Kabbu bit down on his lip. Goddesses, why did he have to be such a crybaby? Leif cleared his throat, giving a gentle kick (one with no force) against Kabbu’s leg to get his attention.

“How often do you eat full meals?” Leif asked.

“What?”

“You heard us,” he said again. “How often?”

“I-I mean…Only when I’m with you two.”

“And how often do you lower your portions? Not get seconds? Not eat until you’re full?”

Kabbu looked down, ashamed. “E-Each time,” he answered honestly.

“And you see no problem in this?”

Kabbu looked up, trying to defend himself. “But—I snack all the time! I, I still eat a lot, and…”

It was Leif’s turn to scoff at him.

“Snacks aren’t meals, Kabbu. We both know that the amount of snacks you eat, which isn’t even as much as you seem to think, does not account for three meals worth.”

“I…I know,” Kabbu murmured.

“So you’re doing this on purpose?”

Kabbu’s breath hitched. Right on the bullseye.

“Y-Yes,” he admitted. “But not always. It’s…It's a force of habit, as well.”

“So you have an eating disorder, then,” Leif said plainly, folding his hands together. Panic flickered across Kabbu’s eyes.

“Wh-What? No, I don’t! Leif, that’s absurd! There’s nothing wrong with me! And—And I can’t have an issue like  _ that! _ Because I’m—”

“Because you’re fat?”

“…Yes,” Kabbu answered. “Because of that.”

“A healthy person of sound mind wouldn’t have such horrible eating habits, Kabbu.”

Vi piped up. “And you  _ have _ issues, Kabbu! All of us do! You’re even proving it right now by  _ still _ being so emotionally walled off!” She fiddled with her fur for a moment. “And, I, uh, I don’t really know a lot about it, especially since I’ve only seen media portrayals of it, but—just ‘cause you’re fat doesn’t mean you can’t have issues with eating. The way you talk about it is like—because you’re fat, you have to lose weight, right? That’s what fat people are supposed to do?” Kabbu gave a small nod. 

“But, uh, that’s not really how it is. There’s no reason for you to lose weight, besides your own self-imposed pressure. I mean, society’s, too, but we know that society’s wrong a lot of the time! Especially since they thought I couldn’t be an explorer!” Kabbu wiped at his eyes, but hearing those words brought a small chuckle to his lips. Even now, remembering their first meeting still made him smile.

“And, I’ll be honest, Kabbu? It’d be kinda weird if you were all, uh, skinny and stuff. I mean, if that’s what you really want, but I’m just saying I like you the way you are. You’re strong as heck! If your body was slimmer no way you’d have the same strength! And—and your hugs wouldn’t be as good,” Vi flushed a little at that last comment. “You know?” Leif snickered a little, and Kabbu was left rather dumbfounded at everything she said.

“We never thought you’d be so—” Leif was interrupted with a jab of Vi’s elbow to their side.

“Can it, wise guy,” Vi growled. Leif gave a slight wheeze from the pain, but readjusted his posture.

“We, erm, we agree with Vi,” Leif concluded. “On all of what she said. And we want to add on that you  _ are _ healthy, in your body. Except, well, it’s probably not  _ too _ happy about your awful diet. But the whole, uh, the whole thing about fat people not being healthy is…Just a myth, really. It’s just a different body type, is all. And we mean that truly, and not in a way to comfort you.” Leif smiled, gently running his leg along Kabbu’s in a soothing motion. “Plus, we like how chubby you are,” Leif commented. “It’s cute. You’re like a little bed bug, as in adorable  _ and  _ comfortable. We still think you’d be just as attractive if your body was different, though. We’re just saying your body is  _ still _ attractive as fat, regardless. If you were worried.” Vi made a fake gagging noise.

“Ugh, he’s right, even if it is gross to hear your two’s affections.”

Kabbu laughed warmly at Vi’s childlike behavior. Her antics always managed to cheer him up, at least a little, in just how earnest they were.

“We don’t expect you to feel better about yourself and body in just one day, but we’ll be here for you to help you with it. Okay?”

Kabbu sniffled, wiping away the last of his tears. “O-Okay,” he said.

“Do you think you can eat any of your food, Kabbu?” Leif asked. Kabbu’s stomach rolled at the thought, but he gave a small nod.

“J-Just a bit, yes. Probably one crepe.” Leif smiled.

“Good. We’ll eat the rest, then.”

“You should uh, have a granola bar or something after though!” Vi said quickly. “It’ll be…Slower to eat, right? So that way you still get a little more food in your system.” Kabbu gave another nod, conceding.

“Vi and us will take care of the dishes, alright? How about you go to the living room and pick out a movie for us all to watch. We think a day full of cuddling and movies would be great.” 

Vi grinned. “Aw, yes! Lazy day!” she shouted, putting her fist up into the air in excitement. Vi grabbed her plate and dishes and quickly ran off to the kitchen, and Leif picked his up as well. Walking by Kabbu, they paused for a moment, before pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek. 

“Thank you for opening up, even if it was just a little,” Leif said warmly. “We love you. You’re wonderful.” Kabbu’s cheek buzzed at the sensation, but he looked back up at Leif with sparkling eyes.

“I love you, too, Leif. I’ll go start making the pillow fort for us. But I won’t forget my crepes, either. And, uh, also?”

“Yes, dearest?” Leif asked, petting the back of Kabbu’s head with his free hand.

“Can—Can we watch Bug Rangers?”

Leif smiled.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
